deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy VS Garet
Roy VS Garet 'is a What-if? Episode created by Raiando, it features Roy from Fire Emblem and Garet from Golden Sun. ''Description Fire Emblem VS Golden Sun, these two fiery swordsmen from two respective RPG franchises cross the patch, which one will get incinerated first? ''Interlude'' (Cue - Invader) Wiz: Warriors have come in many different forms and abilities through ages, but now we're using Nintendo's Fire using Warriors from their respective RPG game. ''Boomstick: Like Roy, The fire using protaonist of Fire Emblem.'' Wiz: And Garet, Isaac's Psynergy using Sidekick, to make this fight a little bit fair, we aren't letting Garet to use any of his Djinnis, since it's a outside help for Garet. ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out Who Wil Win...a Death Battle! '''(The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Roy's bio) ''Roy Blazes The Sword'' (Thanks for Roymaster allowing me to use his Roy bio.) (Cue Binding Blade- Distant Skies) Wiz: A boy named Roy was born in Pherae to be the next Marquess, being the son of Eliwood and an unknown woman, he is deemed to be a great hero. Boomstick: Yeah your life is pretty normal until a kingdom called Bern attacks Pherae, and with that the super awesome squad Eliwood has called arrived, and he has trusted his 15-year-old son to command his army. Wiz: And luckily for Eliwood and Lilina they were saved by Roy himself. '' (Cue Fire Emblem Heroes- Veronica's Theme) 'Boomstick: Roy is a great and talented tactician being a child prodigy at that, he is capable of dishing out and tanking hits, and throw them back at the opponent.' ''Wiz: Roy being the Lord of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade gives him great potiental, and despite him being the second weakest, he is capable of getting stronger overtime. (Cue Fire Emblem Binding Blade- Attack!) Roy defeats an enemy soldier Boomstick: Despite Roy not having any long ranged capbilities, he is capable of tanking arrows and annihilate the opponent next turn. Roy: For those I must protect, I cannot lose! Wiz: Roy is strong willed and smart, being capable of outsmart his opponents with cunning strategies, and he gets even stronger when he promotes into a Master Lord, a promoted Lord with high stats. Boomstick: Holy shit, he just got stronger by just turning around! Wiz: Being the prince of Pherae he is strong indeed. Boomstick: And Roy has a bit of skills up in his belt of course, he can ignite his sword in flames with Blazer, halve damage from magic and arrows by 25% with Aegis and finally allowing him to heal once he lands an attack with Sol. Wiz: and his strongest attack, the Critical Hit AKA his Final Smash where he ignites his blade into flames blowing up the opponent as he smashes his sword into the ground. Boomstick: Y'know, I feel like we are going to say sword and fire a lot this battle, and all were gonna see is two red headed teenagers trying to kill each other. Wiz: But as strong as he is, he has some weaknesses, that being he is terrible against magic, and he is rather naive on certain occasions. Boomstick: But that won't be a problem with his skills like Aegis which allows him to half the damage from magical attacks. Wiz: Roy is quick and quite agile being capable to swiftly slash through his opponents with ease, and can break through armor with a iron sword alone. Boomstick: He is smart, fast, and strong having a deadly combination being capable of defeating the toughest of the opponents in the Fire Emblem Universe. Wiz: He has a number of feats demonstrating that. Boomstick: He has been capable of defeating the likes of Narcian before promoting into a Master Lord, and that was without the Binding Blade. Wiz: Roy has been capable of defeating manaketes without the Binding Blade, and has competed with Zephiel and Idoun two threats that were capable of having a destructive capacity of continents. Boomstick: He is the Young Lion with a lot of firepower in him. Roy uses his Final Smash on Jigglypuff knocking her out of the stage, and shows Roy's victory animation (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Roy's bio and open for Garet's bio) ''Garet Casts a Fire'' Wiz: Garet was born in the town of Vale and was one of the Three grandchildren of Mayor of Vale. In his first-fourteen years, he was peacefully living with his family and his friends like Isaac, Felix and Jenna. Boomstick: Garet was also a Mars Adept, see most of the people around Vale with Psynergy powers are called Adepts, Garet has the power of Manipulating fire and lifting things up with a invisible hand, but we'll talk about that later. Wiz: Now back to the story, one day a horrible thing happened in the town of Vale, a Giant Rock came down from nowhere destroyed most of the Town, not only that but it also costed Isaac and Garet's best friend: Felix. Boomstick: Gee, talk about having a terrible day, anyway after all of that happened, Isaac walked away with Garet following him, but suddenly they both meet two Mysterious people. Wiz: Those two people were Saturos and Menardi, Isaac and Garet fought against them without hesitating. Boomstick: But they effortlessly got their asses kicked and the two Mysterious people leave. The End. (Death Battle doors close) Wiz: Things didn't end there. (Death Battle doors open back) Wiz: Garet and Isaac were still alive after the fight, after all of the disaster that happened on that day, they both resolved to study the art of Psynergy over the next Three years and become more powerful than before, in the present day, Garet with Isaac, Jenna and Kraden go to the Mt. Aleph's shrine: Sol Sanctum to take four Elemental Stars. Boomstick: for some random reason. Anyway Isaac and Garet were doing their jobs of taking the Elemental Stars and then suddenly Saturos and Menardi find Isaac and Co. with a portal and offered them to give all Elemental Stars to them, however when Isaac and Garet took the final Elemental Star, things started to get crazy. Wiz: The entire shrine was starting to erupt, so Saturos and Menardi had no choice but escape with the portal, Garet and Isaac were left alone in the place. Boomstick: But suddenly a Big Rock with one eyes comes out of nowhere and tried to hold back the Eruption with it's Psynergy, but it didn't had enough Energy to hold it, so the Big Rock teleported Isaac and Garet outside of the Elemental Stars room. Wiz: After both managed to escape out of the shrine, they both met with the Mayor of Vale and talked about what just happened. Boomstick: The Mayor got a telephatic message from that flying rock and gives Isaac a decision whether Isaac and Garet chase after Saturos' group or leave the world under it's fate. Isaac chose to go after Saturos' group and get back the Elemental Stars as well Kraden and Jenna. '' Wiz: On the next day, Isaac and Garet say farewell to all the townspeople of Vale and go on the progress of saving the world. ''Boomstick: Finally, this backstory ends here. Now moving onto his Abilities. Wiz: Garet is well equipped for his progress, he's equpped with weapons like Long Sword, Mace and an Axe, which are self explanatory. As we previously mentioned, Garet possesses psynergy which allows Garet to do these following things. Boomstick: He can move solid rocks from a distance with a move called.....Move, cmon Nintendo you could've come up with a better name. Wiz: Well, most of Psynergy moves have bland and meaningful names, like that he can "Lift" rocks from the ground, "Catch" objects from above, punch down objects with a powerful "Force". Boomstick: He can even "Cloak" himself under the shadows and last but not least, he can stop time itself with a move called Halt...I think the Adepts need to work more with their Psynergy names. Wiz: Well Boomstick, Garet has better names for his Fire themed attacks that we will list them off, like Flare Wall, Mad Blast, Inferno, Heat Wave and Pyroclasm. Boomstick: With all these cool abilities, he managed to beat many Monsters that are twice as his size, like Deadbeard: The guardian of Crossbone Island, a Tree that cursed many people Into bunch of trees, and he also got to beat both Saturos and Menardi along with Isaac and Co. Wiz: His only weak sides are that his Psynergies have limited amount of uses and can be recovered by walking around, and Garet can be hot headed at times. Garet uses Inferno psynergy on an Enemy and killing him. (Cue Golden Sun victory theme) (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Garet's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the fight) ''Death Battle'' In a Colluseum, a crowd of people were seen cheering for two combatants that are coming into the ring, on the right side, we see The Yound Lion: Roy, and on the left side comes The Mars Adept: Garet. As they both stand on the ring, they meet each other. Roy: I wish we'll have a great match. Garet: Don't hold anything back. I want to get a challenge from you! Roy: May the best swordsman come out victorious! Garet takes out his Axe and swings it around while Roy take out the Sword of Seals and points it towards Garet. Roy: Come at me now! Fight As the fight starts, both Roy and Garet charge at each other, both clash their Blade and Axe at each other three times, Garet swings his Axe at Roy but he counters it and slashes Garet. Garet: Argh. Roy starts to combo Garet with Double-Edge Dance e and knocks him away, Garet gets up and leaps towards Roy, he swipes down his Axe at Roy and hurt him, Garet starts to attack Roy with a series of slashes but then Roy cancels the combo with Blazer, sending Garet in the air. Roy jumps towards Garet and does two horizontal slashes on him and finishes with a vertical slash, this sends Garet down the ground. Garet: Ugh, you're stronger than i though. Roy points his sword on the shoulder and starts to charge the Sword of Seals. Roy: Heeeyya. Roy swipes down his Sword on Garet and unleased a fiery blast from the sword, but luckily Garet rolled away before it could hit him. Garet: Let's see whose the best Fire Manipulator. Garet holds his hand in the air and unleashes a Barrage of Fireballs at Roy, most of them hit Roy but he managed to counter the last ones, Garet quickly pulls out the Long Sword and rushes towards Roy, he attacked him with Three slashes and kicks him, Roy swipes down his sword on Garet's legs, then Roy does a Side Smash on Garet and flinches back. Roy: Now i got this. Roy runs towards Garet while holding his Sword on his back, ready to finish Garet, but Roy couldn't approach to him because something was holding him back, Garet was seen Holding his hand at Roy, it seems to be Garet using the "Catch" psynergy. Roy: Wha!? What's holding me back? Garet throws down Roy on the floor, and then The Mars Adept used the Flare Wall on him, scorching Roy with the Flames, Garet approaches at Roy and tried to stab him, but Roy managed to roll away. Roy gets up and rushes at Garet, he grabs him with his hand and starts to knee Garet twice, then he throws him upwards and used the Blazer again. Garet ends up falling on the ground while being burnt. Roy: I cannot lose. Garnet slowly gets up from the ground, Roy jumps towards Garet and tried to slice him, but Garet use the "Move" psynergy and pushed Roy away from him. Roy: No, this cannot be, there's something from this guy. Garet goes behind a Pillar and used the "Force" psynergy, he punches the Pillar at Roy, but the Young Lion breaks it down with a single slash, Garet goes to another Pillar and cast the same Psynergy. He punches more Pillars at Roy. The Young Lion jumps over one of the pillars then he destroys the other ones, causing some smoke from the pillars, Garet got a chance to rush towards Roy and attack him with the Long Sword in the smoke. Garet uses the "Cloak" psynergy to cover himself in the smoke, Roy gets slashed from the behind as Roy turns back and swing down the sword but he missed, Garet slashes Roy four more time from behind, Roy decides to charge the Sword of Seals with Flames and hit it on the ground, causing a huge explosion in the smoke and blasts Garet out of it, The Mars Adept ends up crashing into the rock, Roy leaps out of the smokes and used the Double-Edge Dance on Garet, hitting him several times, Garet starts to fall on his knees Roy: Looks like you're about to be finished. Garet: Not...Yet... Garet casts the Mad Blast psynergy and blasts Roy away, Garet stands up and cracks his fists as he's about to give Roy a fiery beatdown. First Garet uses the Heatwave psynergy and sends a huge bolts of fire directly towards Roy and burning him, then Garet pulls out his Mace and rushes at Roy, he starts to smack him in the face, causing Roy to spit out blood from his mouth, Garet then uses Inferno psynergy as he launches bunch of Fireballs at Roy, The Young Lion looks above as he sees bunch of Fireballs coming at him. Roy: Not this time. Roy manages to backflip out of the fireballs and then he pulls out the Bidding Blade, he starts to slash all of the Fireballs in the process and then he leaps towards Garet, The Mars Adept was about to use another psynergy but Roy used his Blade to slash down Garet's left hand. Garet: Aaargh! Roy starts to give Garet a blurry of slashes on Garet as the Mars Adept couldn't do anything while he's getting slashed, then Roy finishes the combo with a Kick and sends Garet crashing into a wall. Roy: You're done. Roy then points his Binding Blade upwards and creates a fire from it, he's now about to use his CRITICAL HIT move, Roy dashes towards Garet at blazing speed, The Mars Adept looks up to see that Roy was approaching him, Garet holds up Right hand at Roy, The Young Lion gets close at Garet and he was about to finish Garnet once and for all, but... Garet: HALT! '' Garet uses the "Halt" psynergy and the time stops as Roy gets frozen in the place, Garet slowly gets up from the ground while holding his left shoulder, he walks out of Roy's range and pulls out the Long Sword with a single hand, the Time starts to move as Roy ends up hitting the wall and causing a huge Pillar of Fire blow the side of the stadium, as the smoke clears out of Roy's vision he sees that The Mars Adept is gone, thinking Garet is vaporized. ''Roy: I did it, now i'm going to be the best swo-'' 'Slash' Before Roy could finish his sentence, he got sliced from his back, Roy then starts to cough blood. ''Roy: N-no w-way....this can't-'' Garet starts to simultaneously slash Roy, as the Young Lion gets very bloody from him, Garet finished it by stabbing Roy in the chest, causing him to stand on his knees. ''Roy: I....cannot.....lose...... Garet then casts one more Psynergy to finish this fight, he casts Pyroclash as he unleashes a huge Volcanic eruption beneath Roy and burning him, we see a close up of Roy's skin getting molten into a skeleton before fading away from existence. After the eruption ends, the audience started to cheer as Garet slowly raises his Sword in the air before he falls down on the floor. KO ''Results'' Isaac comes in the stadium and picks up Garet's body while the Binding Blade was seen lying on the floor. Boomstick: Welp, there goes Roy, he was our boy. Wiz: Roy might have a very fast close ranged combat, but Garet's Psynergy gave him edge of the fight, as it would make Garet more unpredictable than Roy. Boomstick: Like that he can Stop time and cloak under the shadows, yeah I don't see how Roy would counter that. Wiz: While Roy might be able to shake a Continent with the Binding Blade, Garet was able to beat Monsters that can survive Judgement Djinni's explosion that sizes a Continent. '' 'Boomstick: Looks like Roy just couldn't seal the deal with Garet.' ''Wiz: The Winner is Garet. Next time on Death Battle! A reploid in red teleports in. (Cue: Zero's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3) Zero: Target acquired. Cue some gameplay of him from Marvel VS Capcom 3, Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X8. Zero VS (Cue: Infinite's Theme - Sonic Forces) Infinite: You may call me...Infinite. Cue some footage from his Boss Fights. Infinite Zero VS Infinite ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Roy and Garet is that both are Nintendo's Ginger haired Swordwielders that use fire and have Hotheaded personality. *This Episode has number of firsts. **This is Raiando's first time using RPG themed character. **This is the First time Raiando uses a Fire Emblem character. **This is the First time Raiando uses a Golden Sun character. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Sword Duel Category:Fire Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Sword Wielders